


Орёл и медведь

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: «…так слушайте, норды, о славе его!» — эта строчка, казалось, звучала насмешливо, когда ни слушать, ни знать ничего не хотелось о «подвигах», «деяниях», или как ещё воспоют летописцы и барды.Потому что Драконорождённый — последний и (хотелось бы надеяться, что это не так) единственный не норд, не сын Скайрима.





	Орёл и медведь

Нельзя позволять отчаянию брать верх, потому что оно забирает силы. Этот урок давно впитан.

Это слова отца.

Там, в Сиродиле, оно накатило, когда Ульфрику казалось, что не вырвется из цепких золотистых лап на свободу.

Вот и сейчас появилось похожее чувство — не такое сильное, как тогда, в юности, но крепкое — настолько, что не хотелось подниматься выше.

Ульфрик Буревестник знал, что проиграл…

— Хотя бы увидим, как перекосится рожа имперских шавок, когда Довакин заберёт у них Маркарт, — хохотнул Галмар Каменный Кулак.

Он не падал духом, казалось бы, никогда, хотя это было не так: Ульфрик знал если не всё, то многое из его жизни. Через многое они прошли вместе. Потому вместе и по сей день.

— Если только это, — прозвучало нерадостно.

_Потому что Маркарту не быть во власти Ульфрика._

— Хотя они не дураки наивные, знают, чем закончатся эти «переговоры»! — Галмар потеребил густую бороду и уставился ввысь — на серое небо, словно высматривая Высокий Хротгар.

Догадаться несложно.

_«…так слушайте, норды, о славе его!» — эта строчка, казалось, звучала насмешливо, когда ни слушать, ни знать ничего не хотелось о «подвигах», «деяниях», или как ещё воспоют летописцы и барды._

_Потому что Драконорождённый — последний и (хотелось бы надеяться, что это не так) единственный не норд, не сын Скайрима._

Ульфрик остановился на одном из плато, чтобы перевести дыхание. Стоять — легко замёрзнуть, поэтому он закутался в меховую накидку, но не сдвинулся, уставился на скрижаль. Когда-то давно он с любопытством читал выгравированные на ней слова, теперь в этом не было нужды, потому что он помнил их наизусть. Будто вчера взбирался по семи тысячам ступеней, а ведь с той поры утекла большая часть жизни…

_Читал ли скрижали Довакин? Может, и нет. Может, он ни читать, ни писать не умел, а орлиными перьями украшал только топорище._

Из раздумий вывел крик. Не человеческий, не звериный. Так кричат орлы.

— Слышал? Не удивлюсь, если он здесь! — подбодрил Галмар и взошёл несколькими ступенями выше.

Ульфрик сжал губы, но промолчал.

Драконорождённый, проклятый Драконорождённый напоминал ему орла острым взглядом глубоко посаженных глаз, крючковатым носом. Вид горделивый и дикий.

— Глупо было бы полагать, что он не придёт. — Чем выше, тем холоднее из-за сильного студёного ветра. Где-то в глубине души затаилось наивно-детское желание, чтобы Довакин — как же его звали? Имя-то упомянуто однажды и то вскользь — поскользнулся на скользких ступенях и переломал себе ноги, чтобы привычка выставлять напоказ крепкое мускулистое тело сыграла злую шутку, и он замёрз.

Но нельзя. Не время. Рано медведю откусывать орлу голову.

_Сильные воины Ульфрику нравились. Не тощие или расплывшиеся и мягкие тела магов. И не приятные женские округлости, а твёрдые, как камень, мускулы._

_Перекатывавшиеся под татуированной кожей мышцы он не смог не заметить. Что означали рисунки на теле, ведомо только тому дикарю с драконьей кровью, что однажды попал в его руки. Но тот не затрепыхался, налитые кровью глаза зло сверкнули из-под густых бровей._

_— Только и можешь, что обездвижить меня, — голос прозвучал едва слышно и хрипло._

_Ульфрик умел душить так, чтобы не убить, но чтобы Довакин, безграмотный и дикий, не мог Кричать._

_— Только это? — усмехнулся он._

_— Именно. Убить — медвежьи лапы коротки, — злобная улыбка вспухшими губами, в глазах, даже спрятанных за светло-русыми прядями, победный блеск._

_Драконорождённый дикарь прав. Пока не отыщется кто-то подобный ему, руки, пусть и большие, с сухими мозолями, привыкшие к оружию медвежьи лапы, связаны._

_А этот-то ублюдок распоясался. Связан, но крылья норовил расправить, только тесна клетка-то!_

_— Может, и коротки. Но преподать урок за то, что пытаться направить Ту’ум на меня — дурная затея, надо. — Ульфрик не удержался и провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Твёрдость мышц — та, какая должна быть у крепкого воина. — Я потратил немало времени, чтобы отточить Ту’ум. Тебе же он дался легко, поэтому готов, одурев от крови, бросаться им…_

_— Одурел от крови ты, — голос не восстановился, но визгливые нотки всё же появились, — когда двадцать пять лет назад я по твоей милости осиротел._

_Вот оно что. Месть. Довакин-то моложе Ульфрика лет на двадцать. Мал был, получается, в те года, но запомнил, взрастил в душе жажду отомстить._

_Достойный враг. Не трусливо спрятавшийся где-то в одном из оплотов. Не рассчитал силы, действовал сгоряча, но не из трусости._

_Смелых Ульфрик ценил._

_Даже врагов._

_Последних — особенно._

_Потому что так мог дать понять, что не стоит вставать на пути у разъярённого медведя, который перекусит шею и выплюнет даже крепкого хищника вроде орла со связанными конечностями._

Конец пути. Двери Высокого Хротгара в кои-то веки открыты. Внутри не протолкнуться. Туллий, очевидно, появился первым. Его золочёные доспехи поблёскивали в свете факелов. И талморская тварь, ожидаемо, явилась. Голову не склонила, рассматривала всех из-под полуопущенных век. Элисиф (куда ж без неё?), Балгруф… Легионеры, талморцы в золочёных доспехах, Братья Бури… И всё. Того, кто затеял дурацкие переговоры, нет.

Арнгейр хмыкнул и потеребил завязанную на узел бороду, завидев бывшего ученика. Пригласив всех в зал для переговоров, задержался, потому что новые посетители принесли с собой мороз и ненависть.

Кругом взгляды, полные вражды, друг на друга. Кое-что общее сдерживало всех пришедших, как цепь зверей. Но если бы путы ослабли именно в этот миг, то зверьё вмиг бы принялось рвать друг другу глотки.

_И только орёл, взмахнув крыльями, воспарил бы._

Ульфрик ошибся: Довакин здесь, уже за столом. Руки на столешнице. Взгляд из-под широких бровей, как всегда, хищный, тонкие губы сжаты в линию. Никаких шкур, плотно застёгнутая рубашка, меховая накидка на плечах. Если бы не исполосованное татуировками лицо и не заплетённые в несколько кос волосы, не догадаться, что Драконорождённый в ярости походил на падавшую с небес камнем хищную птицу.

_Нелегко — скрутить его, хотя первый удар пришёлся в живот, чтобы выбить дыхание. Рубашка порвалась, оголив изрисованную спину. Хороший воин, даже жаль, что не рождён нордом. Вон как пытался отстоять Предел. Угодил в Сидну на несколько лет, сбежал сам и увёл на свободу Маданаха, за казнью которого Ульфрик Буревестник не проследил двадцать пять лет назад, потому что был моложе и глупее, чем сейчас._

_— Раз убить не сможешь, то что сделаешь? Опустишь? — вырвалось хриплое из придушенной глотки._

_Ульфрик поймал себя на том, что погладил рисунок на спине, ощупал напряжённые мышцы._

_Довакину не привыкать. Наверняка девицей прослужил в Сидне. Каким бы крепким ни было тело, но в одиночку против лишённых ласк дикарей не выстоять._

_А ведь правильно подметил: Ульфрик, ощутивший себя угодившим в капкан медведем, выплёскивал не похоть, но ярость. Распалённый, он порой останавливался, стискивал пальцы на шее, чувствовал колкую щетину и выраженный кадык… И с трудом себя остановил, когда ощутил, как связанное тело дёрнулось в конвульсиях, как плоть обжала его член; услышал хрип и…_

_Драконорождённый ублюдок кончил? Так и есть: тело, в которое Ульфрик вколачивался с новой силой, обмякло. Кончил, хотя чужой член продрал его зад до крови. Он, впрочем, не нежная эльфийская девица, а крепкий воин, на нём всё заживёт без труда._

_Странно, но стало легче, когда ярость улеглась._

_Осталось только гадкое ощущение отчаяния — оттого, что не вырваться из капкана._

_Маданах на свободе._

_Довакин — дикарь, изгой попросту. Нелегко, ой как нелегко будет отбить Предел. Манёвр прошлого не повторить._

Так и вышло.

— Что, если я пообещаю приостановить войну в обмен на Маркарт? — Ульфрик знал, какой получит ответ.

На возмущения Элисиф он не обратил внимания, как и на успокаивавшего её Туллия. Только глядел на орлиный профиль в ожидании понятного ответа.

— Что мне ваша война? — усмешка тонкогубым ртом. — Не мне понадобилось её остановить, — Довакин повернул голову и уставился на молчавшего Балгруфа, — потому что хочу прекратить нашу. Как именно, вам всем известно. Согласен только на Предел. Большего не надо.

Решение ожидаемо для всех, поэтому никто не возмутился, не считая Элисиф:

— Генерал, вы не должны…

Туллий отбросил её руку, облокотился на столешницу и пригладил седые волосы.

У него не было другого выбора.

Ни у кого его не было.

Теперь Предел принадлежал изгоям. Пусть и Довакин, и треклятый Маданах думают, что отбили его.

До поры до времени.

Ульфрик Буревестник знал одно: если орёл покалечит крыло, то больше никогда не взлетит.

Медведь же, попавший в капкан, перегрызёт себе лапу, но вырвется на свободу.


End file.
